


Being Here

by Moonlitdark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Moaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlitdark/pseuds/Moonlitdark
Summary: Draco clearly has a problem. Harry just needs to figure out what it is.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 36





	Being Here

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted a long time ago on Livejournal. So if it seems familiar, you've probably read it before.

“You've made my holiday a disaster, Potter.”

Harry deliberated the benefits of dignifying the comment with a reply. Realising that Draco's displeasure should have been easy enough to predict (although it was a pity that Harry hadn’t actually considered that prediction in time to save himself), he shrugged and waited to hear the rest of the complaint. The bottom lip which he bit to ensure his silence was still wet. 

Draco didn’t keep him waiting for long. “That’s all I get? A lousy shrug? Don’t you _care_?” 

The memory of a brief, exhilarating moment faded at the same rate that Harry's temper swelled. “Maybe if you explain to me what the problem is, I’d try to care more.” 

Snorting in affront, Draco replied, “I shouldn't have come here.” 

The distance between their bodies steadily grew until a wide strip of sofa fabric separated Harry from what he’d wanted. Harry’s previously excited erection was wilting with the downward spiral of his mood. He tried to remember why he’d ever imagined that Draco's reaction would be positive. 

“No-one’s forcing you to stay. You could just leave.”

Giving no indication that he was about to act on the suggestion, Draco settled into the cushions and grumbled, “It's not that simple though, is it?”

“I really don't know,” Harry admitted, wishing that he could go back in time by approximately ten minutes and choose a less insane course of action.

“You invited me here. And now decorum dictates that I should stay.”

Unwelcome obligation hardly seemed a good enough reason for this rudeness. Not that Draco usually _required_ a reason. “I only invited you for lunch. Today won’t affect any of your precious holiday plans.”

“But they _are_ affected. Irrevocably so.”

“And I’m sure that you're about to tell me why,” Harry prompted, impatient to be left in peace to wallow.

“I certainly am. You invited me to this shoddy excuse for a home.” A wide sweep of Draco's arm gestured to the room at large. “With all its garish decorations and tacky Muggle lights and vaguely disturbing miniature renderings of festive figures. The ones in the red coat especially, they’re hideous. I was forced to endure overly cheerful warbling from loiterers outside the building and presented with what can only be described as a low class, poorly prepared meal.”

Gaping was not properly expressing Harry’s fury. So much for offering an olive branch. So much for gradual, growing attraction. Or even friendship. He had been outrageously stupid in allowing this person entry into his home. Seething, Harry hadn’t had the chance to find a non aggressive way to display his displeasure before Draco spoke again.

“But the absolutely worst part was when you insisted that I seat myself on this ratty sofa next to you. And – and… _kissed_ me.”

Acute disappointment and embarrassment took precedence at the surface of Harry’s bubbling emotions. “I’ll be extremely careful not to make the same mistake again.” 

“Don’t be childishly huffy, Potter. Have I expressed displeasure with your kissing abilities?”

Increasingly bemused, Harry muttered, “I’m… not sure.”

“Well, I did not.”

“But then I still don’t see what the problem is.”

“The problem _is_ that my mother is expecting me to attend a Christmas family gathering tomorrow, but now I don’t want to leave here.”

Harry could have laughed with relief. “Oh, I see. That is a problem.” 

“And what do you propose to do about it?” 

Grinning, Harry bridged the gap between them with a thigh. One more kiss might not offer a solution, but he was willing to try. Just in case.


End file.
